Len Tsukimori
Tsukimori Len is an accomplished second year violinist in the music department and the son of two world renowned musicians. Len has a cold appearance and not many friends because he is so prestigious in his music studies. Despite his outstanding skills in music, Len is not at all impressed with what he has and always practices, striving to get to a higher point in his music. To him, music is about competitions and winning. He finds no joy in playing because even at a young age, his standards were higher than those of his teachers and judges at competitions. Len admits that he plays not out of fun and enjoyment, but because music was all he was ever taught; his hunger for perfection carved him a straight and narrow path. Appearance Tsukimori is a tall young man with pale light skin and light blue hair which is somewhat similar to his mother's hair and having a yellowish-brown eyes. As a fellow student of the Music Department he is usually seen wearing his uniform which consists of a white blazer with a red handkerchief, black pants and black shoes. Under his blazer he wears a white polo with a black vest. Personality As throughout the story he is quiet and cold towards everyone else, including his own parents although he respects them. Later, he warms up to Kahoko and eventually gives her advice on how to hold and play the violin properly. Len doesn't believe that music is enjoyable, though after spending some time with Kahoko he slowly began to enjoy music. His music eventually changed and even his mother begins to notice the change. Character Outline He is a violin prodigy. Born in a family of musicians, Len feels overshadowed by his parents and strives for perfection in his music. He holds a high standard and demands the best from himself and from others. Others may think that he is acting harshly towards Kahoko, but deep down in his heart he is concerned about her although he does not show it. As the series progresses he realizes his feelings of love for Kahoko. It becomes more obvious in the more recent chapters of the manga. For instance, while everyone else knows that he is leaving to study in Europe, he finds it the hardest to tell this to Kahoko and he doesn't really understand why, instead claiming the fact that his leaving has nothing to do with her. It takes Ryoutaro, who confesses to him that he (Ryoutaro) likes Kahoko, to make him open his heart and acknowledge certain things regarding her. It's also seen that it is only around her that he blushes furiously later on in the series - for instance, when she held his hands, and when he walked her home. In chapter 63 of the manga, he becomes fully aware of his feelings when he thinks "My feelings for you...if it is expressed in words, then it is Love." Len's father is a well-known violinist and his mother is a famous pianist called Misa Hamai. He is fluent in both English and German. In chapter 63, Len finally realizes his true feelings for Kahoko that seems to be confusing him for a long time. He realizes that his feelings for her were "love". In chapter 65, Len decided to go along with the group to watch Ryoutaro's concert. While all of the people are watching Ryoutaro, Len only stares at Kahoko and told him that that was too obvious. Yunoki found out that Tsukimori has feelings for Hino. When Tsukimori didn't want to tell Hino that he was going to leave in a week, Tsuchiura was so angry because Len was being cruel to Hino. Len told him that even though he confessed to her, it would not change her performance during the contest. On the day of Hino's contest, he didn't managed to watch her first performance, making her nervous to perform without seeing him at the audience's seats. So Tsuchiura went out to find Tsukimori to ask him to attend Hino's performance. At last they both managed to hear her last piece to perform. Relationships *Hino Kahoko *Tsuchiura Ryoutarou *Yunoki Azuma *Hihara Kazuki *Shimizu Keiichi *Fuyumi Shoko *Hamai Misa Skills *Violin *Cooking Quotes *"(To Kahoko) Your fingers... This is to repay you. when you rescued me, with your meddling." *"(Chapter 63 Cover Page) Having you by my side, makes me draw closer to you. These feelings towards her, if only I can express it in words... then it is Love" Trivia *In Episode 2 of La Cordo D'oro -Blue Sky- , Len makes a cameo apperance. He was seen playing Ave Maria at the exact same spot, which previously was Kahoko Hino's practicing spot. (as shown in La Corda D'oro Primo and Secondo Passo.) *His Korean voice actor is Choin, Won Hyeong *Almost everybody in his family is involved in music. *His best subject is English, although he isn't bad at German either. Category:Characters Category:Seiso